Singed/Background
Lore Singed descended from a long line of Zaun's revered chemists. Even in his youth, his talent for concocting potions far outstripped that of his peers, and he quickly distinguished himself from his less extraordinary chemist compatriots. It came as no surprise to anyone when he was selected for apprenticeship by the infamous , master apothecary on a lucrative retainer with the Noxian military during their campaign against Ionia. Within Warwick's laboratories, Singed toiled without end, rapidly absorbing every detail of his predecessor's deadly craft. Singed had little concern for the death and destruction that was the fruit of his labors. By the time the curse of lycanthropy descended to claim his master, Singed was poised and eager to make the transition from workhorse to innovator; he was ready to share his genius by bringing a new brand of suffering to the Ionian front. His zeal for progress was unquenchable, and when suitable test subjects proved to be in short supply, the eager chemist was often thought to turn his volatile mixtures on his own flesh. When the uneasy peace created by the League of Legends settled on the world, Singed journeyed to the one place where he was still able to showcase his beloved craft: the Institute of War. By this time he was barely even a man, his body both ruined and sustained by his ingenious craft. A thousand burns – accidents of shadow and flame – mar his ravaged form, and exposure to such harsh conditions has deadened his nerves, hardened his body, and strengthened his physique, transforming him into a veritable juggernaut. This, combined with a formidable arsenal of deadly concoctions, make Singed a force to be reckoned with on the Fields of Justice. ', having just christened the }} Quotes ;Upon selection ;Movement/Attacking ;Taunt ;Joke Development * ''Singed has been designed by Ezreal and Guinsoo. Singed Concept 1.jpg|Singed Concept Singed concept.jpg|Singed Concept 2 Previous Abilities Burn_Resistance.png|Burn Resistance Alchemic_Mastery.png|Alchemic Mastery Caustic_Wake.png|Caustic Wake Explosive_Flask.png|Explosive Flask Launch_Goo.png|Launch Goo Plague_Wake.png|Plague Wake Rejuvenation_Potion.png|Rejuvenation Potion Patch history which retains its unique spell effect. V1.0.0.139: * Base health increased to 487 from 448. * Fixed a bug where was reducing the duration of blinds and silences by more than intended. V1.0.0.129: * : Now additionally reduces silences and blinds, but no longer allows Singed to walk through persistent slowing fields such as when stacked with other disable duration reductions (i.e.: Tenacity). V1.0.0.126: * : linger time reduced to 3.25 from 3.5. * crowd control reduction lowered to 10/15/20% from 10/20/30%. V1.0.0.125: * Basic attack range increased to 125 from 100. * range increased to 125 from 100. V1.0.0.115: * : ** No longer gives attack speed or attack damage, but now gives magic resist and 10/20/30% crowd control reduction. ** Fixed a bug where the particle lasted longer than the buff. V1.0.0.113: * Armor per level decreased to 3.5 from 4.2. V1.0.0.112: * Fixed a bug that was causing to have a 1 second cooldown upon activation. V1.0.0.111: * Updated tooltips. V1.0.0.105: * Updated 's tooltip. V1.0.0.103: * Stats: ** Base health increased to 448 from 429. ** Health per level increased to 82 from 78. ** Magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. * : mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/90/100/110/120. * : cooldown reduced to 10 from 11.5. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 100 from 120. ** No longer has a cast time or animation. V1.0.0.101: * now deals damage at the start of the spell rather than when the target hits the ground. V1.0.0.96: * can now be more easily cast on any unit, including , , or a well-fed . V1.0.0.74: * : cooldown reduced to 14 from 15. * : cooldown reduced to 11.5 from 12. V1.0.0.70: * now applies an additive attack speed boost rather than multiplicative. * Fixed a bug where the duration of damaging debuff was being affected by crowd control reduction effects. V1.0.0.32: * : tooltip now shows mana cost per level. * : tooltip now shows mana cost per level. * Added new alternate attack animations. V0.9.25.24: * : damage increased to 22/34/46/58/70 from 20/30/40/50/60. * : missing tooltip replaced. * : mana to health ratio reduced to 25% from 30%. V0.9.22.16: * : bonus stats modified from 30/50/70 to 35/50/65. V0.9.22.15: * Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * : ** Slow increased to 35/45/55/65/75% from 30/42/54/66/78%. ** Mana cost modified to 80/90/100/110/120 from 120. V0.9.22.7: * : is no longer subject to global cooldown. July 10, 2009 Patch: * : fixed a bug which caused it to not work. June 26, 2009 Patch: * : ** Mana cost per second increased to 13 from 10. ** Fixed a bug where it was leaving dots on the minimap. ** It will now apply slightly in front of him while not moving. * : ** Bonus stats reduced to +30/50/70 from +30/55/80. ** Duration reduced to 25 from 30 sec. June 6, 2009 Patch: * Renamed to Singed from Singe. * : bonus stats reduced to 30/55/80 from 30/60/90. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.3 from 0.2. May 15, 2009 Patch: * : damage increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 18/27/36/45/54. * Stats: ** Movement Speed increased to 315 from 310. ** Armor gain per level increased to 3.5 from 3. ** Base Armor increased to 18 from 14. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Stats: ** Armor increased to 14 from 7.75. ** Armor per level increased to 3 from 2.25. May 1, 2009 Patch: * Stats: base HP reduced to 465 from 565 (Note: Singe's health is further increased by his passive). * : damage per second reduced to 18/27/36/45/54 from 20/30/40/50/60. * : casting time reduced. April 25, 2009 Patch: * : slow modified to 30/42/54/66/78% from 20/35/50/65/80%. 'April 18, 2009 Patch:'Added }} Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Singed/Příběh de:Singed/Background en:Singed/Background fr:Singed/Historique pl:Singed/historia ru:Синджед/Background